City Highlights
by Urby
Summary: A series of Pokemon limirics about the cities in RubySapphireEmerald.
1. En zway!

In Pallet there was a poor Pikachu  
That seriously had to go to the loo.  
To her dismay  
She had to pay  
To go to the toilet and plop her poo.  
  
Pass by Viridian, you might find  
A pair of Pokemon about to dine.  
Imortalized in stone  
Stuck in the loam  
To remain there for all time.  
  
In Pewter there lives a man who sells candy.  
Not ordinary, rare ones! Indeed, quite dandy.  
But if such is your mission  
There's only one condition  
You must bring him a Sandshrew named Sandy.  
  
In Cerulean a grey Mew plays the harp  
The tune lovely, soft and a tad bit sharp  
Then he looks to the sky  
Sighs a great sigh  
That would break even Giovonni's heart.  
  
In Vermilion there lives a man who talks a lot  
About the magnificent Rapidash he caught.  
Blabbing on and on of this story  
(Which gets really quite boring)  
About the fine Pokemon he's got.  
  
The Gym Leader in Celadon owns flowers.  
But ye should never underestimate their power.  
If you do, she'll tell  
Her Gloom to make ye smell  
So bad ye'll hop in the nearest shower.  
  
There's a poster in Lavender for the Pokeflute  
Says it:"This instrument will fetch you a Pokemon cute."  
So buy it I did  
Played it, and hid  
From the Snorlax I summoned. Shoot!  
  
In Saffron there lives  
An Abra who hates kids.  
Behind them he'd Teleport  
And then, with a snort  
He'd give the biggest wedgie an Abra can give.  
  
Fushia's famous for that "Safari Zone"  
Where lots of rare Pokemon like to roam.  
Just when you're about to catch  
A very lovely batch  
Of Pokemon, Time's up and time to go home.  
  
On Cinnabar the Gym Leader plays with fire  
Says he:"I'm so strong" (Dear gods, what a liar!)  
But if you have a hard time  
Beating him, spend a dime  
There's bound to be a water Pokemon for hire.  
  
If Indigo is where you be  
If thee is interested, look up to see  
In the big blue  
There are Doduoes two  
In the air and Dodrioes three.  
  
U/N:Indeed. All the cities in Red/Blue/Yellow/Green covered. More positve reviews=more city poems. And yes, the grey Mew is the MSD, err, MSM. Wheee~ o.o 


	2. Ten Cray!

You'll start off in the town of Littleroot  
You're new here, in you just moved.  
Set the clock  
Visit the Doc  
And get a Pokemon to boot.

A scientist resides in Oldale Town  
He's exited about strange footprints he's found.  
He made a mistake  
They're completely fake  
So as a result he's kinda down.

In Petalburg you'll meet your dad.  
Says he "You're such a good lass (or lad)"  
Come back after a time  
When strong Pokemon are thine  
'Cuz there's a TM and a badge to be had.

Rustboro's a place where kids pool  
To learn about Pokemon, aka go to school  
So I ran away from there  
That evil place where  
People think school is cool.

If you're looking for style  
Head over to the isle  
The isle of Dewford  
There's stuff to be heard  
It's sure to be well worth your while.

Stop by the city of Slateport  
There's a lot of smart people there (giggle giggle snort)  
Over there a man sells dolls  
Even when the rain falls  
And won't return insults with a retort.

Verdanturf's got that beauty compo  
Even the manliest man's got to check it out, you know  
Go get a pass  
And you're 'Free at Last'  
To put a Pokemon up for show.

Visit Lavaridge for their hot springs  
And bask in the heat it brings  
Just around the curb  
There's a shop that sells herbs  
Be sure to go there and browse their things.

If you're in the city of Fortree  
You can get an item for free.  
All you need to do is play a game  
It's sure to drive you insane  
But you'll get a 'hidden' item, heehee.

Lilycove has a giant Contest hall  
Where you go after mastering contests all  
Beat your foes  
Gain lots of 'Ah!'s and 'Oh!'s  
And get a neat picture on the wall.

There's a guy who knows the location of you Secret Base!  
He lives in Mossdeep (Dear Gods, what a nutcase!)  
He's the kid with the red  
Scruffy hair on his head  
Will he stalk me if I make my home in space?

While you're surfing, go dive  
And wander around, you'll arrive  
In that nice place, Sootopolis  
There's stuff you can't miss  
They also sell healing items five.

Next to Pacifidlog is that fabled Mirage Island  
Where lots of Kelpsy Berries grow in the sand  
I've surfed the waters  
Spent days and sought 'er  
But to this day never found it. Damn!

Ta-da. No, I will not do the Gold/Silver/Crystal cites, because I personally never played those games. Nyet.


End file.
